Differences Attract
by Katfuma133
Summary: Russia has never told China his feelings twords him for fear that they are too different. What happens when they spend a drunken night together and he finds out China feels the same way twords him? Human names used. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ivan sat silently as the world meeting progressed. Ludwig stood at the front going on about something about world trade. Ivan began getting bored, as did the other nations. He switched his attention to the couple in front of him- Francis and Arthur. The two had been arguing non-stop throughout the entire meeting. It certainly was more amusing than Ludwig's lecture.

"Kol Kol." He laughed under his breath.

Ludwig took notice to the arguing couple and sighed.

"Well then, I guess. This concludes my lecture. Why don't you come up here now, Yao?"

Ivan flinched at the sound of the Chinese man's name. He turned his head and watched as the shorter, slender nation made his way to the blackboard. Russia didn't hear a word what Yao was saying as he gave his lecture. His attention was focused of everything of the Chinese nation other than his words. His eyes would travel up and down as Yao spoke; from the pink tint of his lips, to the slender size of his waist, to the silky form of his long hair. His heart pounded in his chest so fast and fiercely, he was surprised no one had noticed. He sighed a little as the smaller nation spoke. How he longed for the feel of that pale, clear skin. How he longed to run his fingers through that long, dark brown hair. He wanted it all. Unfortunately, his love had never known of his feelings. He hand reached the "good friend" stage, but never proceeded further. They were too different.

When the meeting was over, he was approached by the American "hero", Alfred.

"Hey! Ivan! A bunch of us are going drinking tonight! You wanna come with?" He asked in his "total hero voice".

"Who all is coming, da?" The Russian asked interested. What he really needed now was a drink.

"Well pretty much everyone." He replied counting on his fingers. "Except Iggy and Francis. Iggy said something about not being able to drink alcohol for a while, and if he's not going, there's no way he's letting that Frenchie go. So are you in or not?"

Ivan thought about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not? I'll be there." He had no idea what lay ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Ivan entered the bar, he was greeted by a totally hammered Prussian.

"Yo! Ivan! Glad you could join us, buddy! We're playing a drinking game! Care to join?" Gilbert's arm was slung over the Russian's shoulder as he spoke.

Ivan simply brushed the drunken man off "maybe later, da?" he took a seat at the bar and ordered some _very_ strong vodka. As he drank, he looked around for familiar faces. He say Gilbert and Ludwig in the middle of a drinking game with Elizabeta pouring more beer for Gilbert as he finished and Feliciano hanging on Ludwig's neck in a drunken mess mumbling something about pasta. He saw Alfred casually having a chat with Matthew. He didn't even want to know what Antonio and Lovino were doing. Just before he was about to order another drink, the bell rang signaling the arrival of someone new. Ivan looked towards the door out of curiosity. He caught his breath when he say the familiar thin Chinese figure.

Yao caught Ivan's gaze and waved. "Ah! Ivan! Hello, aru!" Yao took a seat next to the man and ordered something light. "I didn't expect to see you here, aru." He said turning to Ivan with a heart melting smile.

"Da. Well, I figured it would be a good idea" he laughed nervously ordering another drink.

"mm. Yeah. Things have been tense lately." It's good to get out every once in a while."

Just then, a drunken Elizabeta glomped Yao from behind. "Ah c'm oooon! D'nt be a p'rty pooper!" she said in a drunken slur "O'der s'mthin strong!" she waved her glass of beer in Yao's face.

Yao hesitated for a moment, then took the glass. "F-fine, aru. Just one glass." He put the beer to his lips and chugged it down. When he pulled the glass away, his face was slightly tinted pink. Russia gave a little choking sound that might have been a laugh. He had just realized while looking at the shorter nation, that Yao, could NOT hold his liquor.

Elizabeta gave a drunken laugh as Yao ordered another beer. "Ahahaha! Now that's better!" she slid off of his shoulders and walked- or strutted- over to Gilbert addressing him as "that sexy albino".

Ivan stared at Yao as he downed his second glass, getting slightly drunk himself.

Yao noticed the staring Russian and furrowed his eyebrows. His expression then changed to a drunken smile.

"Now what are you looking at sexy, aru?" he said resting his head on his hand.

Ivan blushed and drank the last of the vodka, then order another.

"Say…" Yao started, grabbing Ivan's face and pulling it towards his own. "Have you always been this hot?" Ivan blushed harder as Yao inched his face closer. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart when, to Ivan's disappointment, Yao's hand fell from Ivan's face and his head made contact with the bar counter and began snoring.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Elizabeta, throwing her camera on the ground. Apparently, she had hoped to get a little yaoi.  
>The bartender laughed a little. "You should take him home." He said turning to the Russian.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A drunken Ivan carried a hammered Yao to his home. (Since the meeting was held in his country) He opened the door, careful not to drop his companion. When they were no longer in public, Ivan decided to please himself a bit, glancing at the sleeping Chinese man. Careful not to wake him, Ivan lifted him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

When he reached the guest bedroom, he gently set Yao on the bed. He began to unbutton Yao's shirt and changed him into more comfortable clothes.

Finally, after getting him ready for bed, Ivan removed Yao's hair tie and let the silky, dark brown hair flow over the smaller nation's shoulders. Looking at him, you really _could_ mistake him for a woman.

Ivan was tempted to touch those soft lips and more, but he pulled away quickly. He could never do that to the one he loved.

Just as he was getting up, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, preventing him from leaving. He turned around to see a pair of lazy, clouded stare back at him.

"Ivan…" Yao spoke so low it was almost a whisper as he pulled on the Russian's wrist, causing him to fall forward. As he lay there, Yao laced his hands on Ivan's shoulders, keeping him from moving. Ivan blushed as Yao' hair grazed his cheeks.

Ivan pulled himself together and looked at Yao through content, serious eyes. "Yao, your drunk" He placed his hand over Yao's attempting to move them. The smaller nation tightened his grip as he shook his head, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Yao, seriously, sto-"

He was interrupted as Yao crushed their lips together. Ivan's eyes widened in shock as the Chinese man fought for dominance. Yao thrusted his tongue into the taller man's mouth without asking for permission. It was then, that Ivan lost all restraint.

He griped Yao's hair tightly as he returned the kiss, using his tongue to explore the other nation's mouth as he pleased.

Yao's, their lips still locked, began to furiously unbutton Ivan's shirt.

Ivan took the lead as he flipped over to where he was on top of Ivan, licking down his neck, leaving love bites.

In a matter of minutes, they had managed to remove both shirts and pants. Ivan stared at the already sweaty Yao that lay under him. He gazed through loving eyes as he stroked the smaller nation's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yao," he spoke softly "I love you." Those were the last worlds he spoke besides the occasional cries of names that filled the night.


End file.
